


Tell Me You Still Like Me, Fuckface

by Gaylagher



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaylagher/pseuds/Gaylagher
Summary: leave one-shot ideas down below and i will do them ASAP!!





	Tell Me You Still Like Me, Fuckface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reina_malone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/gifts).



Ian and Mickey had tied the knot ten years ago, and walked down the aisle like a couple old queens. They exchanged vows and danced and laughed until they cried (and sometimes cried until they laughed), and two years later, they were still very much in love. They were  _soulmates._

See, people could say that they're still young and young married couples usually do get divorced, but they don't know the amount of bullshit they had to go through to get here, and how something always pulled them back together, lost in each other's lips and scared to pull away. No matter what happened, they would come back together, stronger than ever.

And now they're fucking  _married._  They declared their undying love to the world and God, and the world and God Himself were in tears of something they fought tooth and nail for, while others got it handed to them.

So, it'd make perfect sense for Ian to not doubt Mickey's love for him, right?

Wrong.

Sometimes, Ian would glance over at Mickey—bright-eyed, raven-haired, tattooed Mickey—and wonder how a man like him loved a man like Ian.

He would see the way others would look at Mickey, taking in his full lips, his creamy skin, his sapphire eyes and his always-perfect hair, and would want a piece of that delicious cake. Mickey would then assure Ian that he only had eyes only for Ian, but the lustful eyes looking at Mickey wouldn't look away, no matter what Mickey did. And fuck, that made Ian really insecure.

Ian would sometimes lay at night, emerald eyes tracing the cracks of the ceilings, as if the cracks had a story of their own, like Ian did. He would look over at his husband, sleeping with his head on Ian's chest, and he would lightly tighten his grip on Ian like Mickey  _needed_ to be bundled up in Ian's arms—even in his sleep. Ian would lightly scratch Mickey's bare back, and soon enough his thoughts would fade away as sleep took him away.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Ian's thoughts wouldn't fade away, and he did something he would rarely do—wake Mickey up from his sleep. 

"Ay," he murmured, greeted by his husband's groan. "You still like me, right?"

"I'm sleeping," Mickey replied sleepily, burying his face in Ian's chest.

"But do you?"

"Still sleepin', fuckhead," Mickey groused.

Ian ignored his annoyed-slash-sleepy replies. "Sometimes.. sometimes I wonder that you'll fall out of love with me, and that scares the shit out of me. Because I see all these gorgeous men lookin' at you like you're a fucking God—"

"I am," Mickey interrupted, and Ian felt him smirk against his chest.

"Shut up," Ian groused. "I'm trying to be serious, here."

"Alright, I'm sorry," Mickey said. "Continue."

"They look at you like you're an angel, and some of them are hot, and-and I get scared, that you'll dump me for them."

Mickey moves his face so he can look up at Ian, and saw the evident worry and hurt in them. Mickey's heart ached at how worried his husband was. He knew for sure that he'd never leave Ian—he can't imagine growing old with anyone else—and they were together forever. Even if Ian dies, Mickey would want him, and  _only_ him. No one else would ever have Mickey so in love with someone.

"Who the fuck cares if they're hot?" Mickey said, "they're not you. I'm not dick-whipped for them. I'm dick-whipped for you, and only you. Love of my life, man. Why do you think I said yes all those years ago? Why do you think that we're still married, for so long? I'm right here, next to you, my whole life. I'll love you my whole life, baby, I promise you that."

At this point, tears blurred Ian's vision—they weren't tears of sadness—and he looked away.  _Goddamn it, get it together._

"Alright, sorry for bein' sappy," Mickey said, but leaned over to stop the flow of tears running down Ian's face at the moment with his lips, before slotting their lips together.

  


***************   


**  
**

Both men had slept in, and missed going to work—they did it on purpose, they wanted to be close to each other for a longer time—so they decided to go shopping.

Well, Ian did, and he dragged Mickey with him, despite Mickey's protests. However, Mickey stopped protesting when Ian said that he'll blow him when they go home. It was surprising what Mickey would do for a fucking blowjob.

"You really like my blowjobs, huh?" Ian smirked.

"You fuckin' suck the soul out of me," Mickey admitted.

"Is.. is that a good thing? Cause that makes me seem like a dementor."

"The fuck's a dementor?" Mickey asked, confusion written on his face.

"You know.. Harry Potter?" Ian tried to clarify.

"What?"

Ian stared at him, incredulously. "You've  _never_ watched Harry Potter?"

"Nah," Mickey replied, clicking his tongue, "I was worried about other shit than watching fictional shit, man." Ian felt guilt fill him. He kept forgetting that Terry was Mickey's dad, because Mickey was nothing like his father. Mickey was rough externally—his knuckles were painted with menacing words, and he was scowling more often than not, and grumpy most of the time—but internally..

Internally, Mickey was a boy that held unused love in his heart, and Ian was one of the lucky ones that he opened his heart to, broke down his walls for, to let them inside this man that had seemed intimidating, but he was a boy that badly needed to be loved.

Terry, however, was bad to the fucking bone. He didn't care what he put people through—he didn't care about the amount of pain he put on his kids, the ones he was supposed to protect and love, and to hold their hands and guide them down the winding path that was life. But Terry never did that. No, Terry didn't protect his kids from the scary world;  __he _was_  what scared the shit out of his own children. He let his children fend for themselves, which made them build an exterior that was tough as nails, so no one could break them down like their father did, multiple times.

"We'll binge-watch Harry Potter when we go home," Ian promised, and Mickey nodded in response. 

Ian knew Mickey's love for him was never-ending, that was evident. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave one-shot ideas down below and i will do them ASAP!!


End file.
